Beauty and the Raven?
by bbissocute
Summary: AU. This is my take on Beauty and the Beast, Titans style. The only 2 Titans in this story are Beast Boy and Raven. Just so you know, Beast Boy isn't the Beast...BBxRAE...


Okay, this is probably going to suck, but it was another class project, and I felt like posting something. This is basically an AU story, just kinda my take on how beauty and the beast would be like if…well I really cant say. I look forward to any review, good or bad, just anything. Please enjoy,

bbissocute

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DEALING WITH, OR IN RELATIONS TO THE TEEN TITANS. OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

* * *

Not to long ago, this village experienced a strange happening. Let me relay this tale to you, young ones.

Once in that castle, in the middle of the woods, there lived a princess. She ruled this land, far and wide, from the north to the west.

One rainy night, an old man came to her door in search of shelter. Now the girl hated doing charity work, and would only accept the man if he had a night's pay. He did not, but offered the rose he had planned on selling in this very market. She, being in an uncharitable mood, turned him away.

Instantly he transformed into a magnificent angelic being. He told her that he had been testing her, seeing if she was of pure heart. She had failed. She proved to him that she was nothing but an uncaring, unloving ruler with a heart full of greed. He placed a curse upon her. He said that if she were to ever attempt to feel anything again, destruction would be her reward. If she were to show any sign of emotion, even the smallest smile, chaos would be racked upon things around her and lives would end. The only way to release her from this was for her to find one who could _**truly**_ love her. And with this, he took his leave.

Soon after, her subjects feared for their lives, so they deserted her. They all moved far, far away from this place. She lived alone for many a year. Soon her tale became some what of a myth to the villagers. This is where our story begins.

Young Garfield Logan lived with his poor family a short walks away. His father had died 6 years prior to this tale. His mother was the only kin he had remaining. She worked desperately to keep both fed, clothed and schooled. She ran a small inn, cooking, cleaning day in, day out. Gar tried to help his mother whenever he could, but because of his demanding school work, he could not help greatly.

One day, a stranger came to the inn. He said that he was only here on business and planed on leaving as soon as possible. Gar was admittedly curious, and questioned the man on why. The man said that he had lived here, a long, long time ago, and that he had belonged to the royal court of the rulers of this area. He told of the beautiful princess that was doomed to be alone for the rest of eternity. Then he showed Gar a picture of the said maiden.

Gar was amazed. The girl in the picture was more then just beautiful…she was…stunning.

The visitor soon pasted through, but not before causing a great deal of interest to stir in one boy.

Gar's thoughts were only of her. He was more than interested. He was obsessed. He needed to see her. He decided he needed to find her, even if to others it was but a mere myth.

One night, he left, taking only the essentials for his long journey. He traveled for the next two days, only stopping to rest and eat. Soon the bird's songs were no more, and it was then he knew he was close. By the time he reached the castle steps, it was dark out. He noticed that the castle looked like it had been uninhabited for years, but he knew otherwise. This _**was**_ the castle the old traveler had spoken of, he knew it.

He walked up to the large doorway. Slowly, he reached for the knocker. Suddenly, the door slid open. A cloaked figure stood in the darkened doorway.

"What do you want?" the figure said, monotonously. Shaken by the figure's sudden appearance, Gar hesitantly stepped forward. He had not come all this way to back down at the last minute.

"I have come in seek of the maiden who inhabits this castle."

"Go away. She will see no one." The figure said, vibrant blue eyes glaring at him through the shadows.

"I have not come all this way for nothing. I **will** see her." He said, his tone slowly beginning to escalate.

"Fine." The figure lowered her hood and revealed herself. "You have seen her, now leave." Garfield was amazed by her great beauty. She was more magnificent then the picture had portrayed her as.

"No. I have come to release you from the curse that troubles you."

"No. I refuse to harm anyone else. Leave, and let me be."

"Please, if you wish not to harm me, then do not turn me away. If you do, my heart will surly break." She stared back at him for but a moment before answering.

"Fool…Fine, I will allow you to stay." With that, the girl turned and disappeared back into the shadows. Confused by her actions, Garfield slowly followed her into the dark fortress.

He glanced around, trying to identify objects in the darkness. Suddenly, the girl spoke again, from the shadows surrounding him.

"Are you coming? The dinning hall is this way."

"The…the dinning hall?" he stuttered to the darkness.

"Yes, the dinning hall," the shadows said impatiently. "I'm sure you are famished from your long journey, are you not?"

"Yes. I suppose I could do for a bite." He said, his stomach about to digest itself.

"Then hurry, the food will soon get cold." Garfield slowly followed where he thought the voice was emitting from. Eventually he emerged into a grand dinning hall.

It was lit by a single candle, its lights danced on the walls as the flame flickered. The voice emitting from the opposite end of the room woke him from his daze.

"Well, are you going to take a seat or do I have to pull a chair out for you?" she said in a sarcastic voice. He sat down and reached for the food in front of him. He and the girl began to eat, when after a while a question began to nag at Gar's mind. Finally, he voiced it.

"Um, pardon my asking, but what's your name?"

A long quiet filled the room, and everything in it seemed to be waiting for the girl to answer. After awhile, she spoke.

"Rachel." Was all she said. The silence returned. Gar decided to break it.

"So, Rachel, that's a nice name. What do you like to do?"

"I **like** to be left alone." She replied in an angry tone. "This conversation is over. You will rest in the room adjacent to this. Good night!"

Garfield felt bad about upsetting his hostess. The next few days he decided to look for her, while he explored the castle, of course. He noticed destruction everywhere. Broken windows, ripped tapestry, even the floorboards were torn up from the floor.

He did not see Rachel for the next week. Everyday, though, at the same time a dinner would be set out and a single candle would be lit.

One day he sat down, like every other night, and began to eat.

"Are you enjoying it?" a voice suddenly rang out, startling the boy.

"Rachel, is that you?" he asked, dearly hoping it was.

"Yes, it is. Now answer **my **question."

"Yes, it's delicious. Um, Rachel?"

"-sigh-Yes?"

"I'm really sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Silence filled the room once again. Gar worried he had upset her again. He was about to apologies, when she spoke.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." Then she added, "You don't need to apologies, I over reacted. I am sorry." More silence. This time she was the one to break the silence. "So, are you enjoying your accommodations?"

"Yah, their…um…nice."

"Good…Well, I better go-"

"No, please stay…I…um…would really like it if you would stay…" she sat back down. Soon the both spent the entire night talking.

Many weeks passed and they grew closer and closer. They spent most of their time together, although Rachel would occasionally vanish and not meet again with Gar until dinner time. He began to sit next to her, admiring her beauty in the candle light. One night everything changed.

As the two sat and talked, Gar decided to ask a question that continued to bother him.

"Um, Rachel…do you mind if I asked you a question?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well, it's really personal, and I don-"

"**Garfield**, get on with it."

"Okay, um, I was wondering...do you, um, like to, um, you know…be with me?"

Suddenly the table exploded. Millions of tiny pieces flew everywhere. Gar felt a small pain in his hand and removed a large piece of wood from it. He yelled out to Rachel to make sure she was alright, and his only response was the sound of someone running out the door. He ran after her, knowing it was Rachel.

He continued to call her name as he chased after her. Soon he caught up to her, he being faster then her, and blocked her path.

"Rachel, what was that?" worry filling his usually calm voice. "What's wrong?" suddenly she broke down in his arms.

"I am sorry," she whispered through tears. He was filled with panic as objects around him began acting similar to the table.

"I don't understand. Is there a witch here?"

"Yes, and she is I." Gar stood there, dumbfounded. How could she be the witch? His thoughts were answered by her whispered voice.

"It is the curse. If I ever show emotion, I destroy all things around me. I…I can not feel…" Gar thought for several moments. How horrible it must be, unable to feel, never to show emotion…

"You must go before I destroy you too."

"…Rachel, how do I break it?"

"What?"

"How do I break the curse?"

"No…No, I could not, will not force that burden upon yo-"

"How?" he said louder, cutting her off.

"…-sigh-…Fine. The only way for the curse to be lifted is if another wished the curse…upon themself." Silence filled the hallway. Rachel waited for him to speak. He began to whisper something inaudible.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room. There, hovering before them, was an angel. The same angel, Rachel realized, that had placed the curse upon her head. Immediately Rachel knew what Gar had done. She called to him, begging him to take all he had said back, to say that he had lied.

Then she looked at the angel. She began to beg that he not fulfill Garfield's request, but she was distracted by the smallest smile resting upon his lips.

"Why do you smile?" she asked angrily, "What joy could you possibly get from taking an innocent's feelings away?" He smiled a while longer before answering,

"My dear, I take joy in knowing my hard work eventually paid off. It's about time someone was willing to risk everything for the one he loved. Now that someone has shown true love and devotion to you, and you have to him, I am back to release you from my curse."

At this, she was surrounded by light and lifted from the ground. Another flash of light filled the room and Rachel disappeared from Garfield's view.

When the light faded, she slowly returned to the floor. There, resting gently on her lips, was the most beautiful thing Gar had ever seen. Rachel was smiling.

She quickly thanked the angel, who was floating still, and ran to Garfield's outstretched arms. The angel bid them a farewell and wished them a long and fulfilling life. Before he left, he restored the castle to its former glory.

Soon the entire kingdom returned under Rachel's rule. Garfield remained with Rachel, who had invited his mother to live with them also. She had refused, saying that they needed their own 'space'. Rachel instead gave her a wonderful house big enough to fit 5 families within. The kingdom became whole again, and now, as we speak, they live happily together.

The End.


End file.
